


Un autre épéiste

by Safr2n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Lorsque Sanji se retrouve malencontreusement avec un katana dans les mains, Zoro découvre quelque chose que son rival cachait depuis longtemps. One Shot.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Un autre épéiste

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Un autre épéiste
> 
> Personnages: Zoro et Sanji
> 
> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous.
> 
> Notes: C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps maintenant, mais qui m'a pris du temps avant d'écrire. J'espère que vous allez aimez! Léger spoil pour WCI. Ceci est un One Shot. Publié il y a quelque mois déjà sur ff.net.

-Oi! Sanji, j'ai faim! cria un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

L'interpellé soupira d'agacement. C'était au moins la neuvième fois de la journée que le capitaine du bateau pirate lui répétait cette phrase. Il déposa le rafraichissement de ces demoiselles qui se faisaient bronzer au soleil avant de répondre.

-Je sais je sais! hurla-t-il en retour. Il y a une collation dans la cuisine.

Dans un cri de joie, le brun s'élança vers les escaliers pour monter à la cuisine et ne fit pas attention au bretteur qui se trouvait dans son chemin vers la porte.

-Luffy, atten…!

Le pirate rentra en collision avec l'homme aux cheveux verts. Sous le choc, un des katanas de l'épéiste sorti de son fourreau et commença une décente vers le pont du bateau à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le cuisinier et les deux femmes de l'équipage. L'instinct protecteur du blond ressorti et sans réfléchir, il s'empara de l'épée, la stoppant dans sa chute.

-Enfoiré de marimo! cria-t-il. Fais donc attention, tu aurais pu blesser Nami-san et Robin-chan!

-C'est toi l'enfoiré! Répondit Zoro au quart de tour. Fais donc attention à mon épée, c'est pas un jouet!

-T'inquiète marimo! C'est pas la première fois que je manie un katana!

Sanji avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il ne comprit donc pas tout de suite pourquoi tout le monde s'était tu et le regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Depuis quand tu manies les katanas toi? demanda le bretteur, visiblement surpris de cette nouvelle information concernant son rival.

Le cuistot cru que son cœur s'était arrêté.

-Couteau! J'ai dit couteau! essaya-t-il de rattraper. Je suis un cuisinier quand même!

-Non, tu as bien dit « katana », répliqua Nami.

-Oui, on a tous bien entendu, intervint Luffy qui se manifestait enfin après l'accident.

Tous confirmèrent les dires de leur capitaine. Sanji jura dans sa barbe.

-Alors, tu nous explique? demanda impatiemment Zoro.

Celui qui voulait devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde était très intéressé par le fait que son rival dans l'équipage pouvait également utiliser une épée alors que celui-ci même défendait le fait de ne pas utiliser ses mains ou une lame en combat et combattait seulement avec ses jambes. Et pourquoi essayait-il à tout prix de cacher cette information?

-Ça fait longtemps, répondit le blond. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il planta l'épée qu'il tenait encore dans le sol et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre des garçons, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant l'équipage pirate sans voix. Le cook n'agissait jamais de cette façon.

-Je crois que c'est un sujet sensible, commenta Robin après un moment.

-Moi j'ai faim, déclara le capitaine à la suite, se dirigeant à nouveau vers les cuisines.

La léthargie commune se dissipa et tous reprirent leurs activités. Le vert n'en avait cependant pas finit. Il y avait un autre épéiste à bord, en dehors de lui et de Brook, et il voulait venir à bout de ce mystère.

Il descendit reprendre son katana avant d'aller prendre une bouteille d'alcool dans la réserve. Le cuistot serait peut-être plus enclin à parler avec du saké dans le corps. Son objectif en tête, il pénétra dans la cabine des hommes. Le blond était allongé dans son lit, ses mains en guise d'oreiller, le regard vers le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il remarqua cependant assez rapidement l'arrivé du bretteur.

-Va-t'en! J'ai dit que je veux pas en parler!

-Non.

-Non quoi!? s'énerva Sanji.

-Je reste.

Il prit place sur son propre lit qui était juste à côté de son rival – allez savoir pourquoi les places avaient été choisis ainsi – et remplit deux verres de saké avant d'en offrir un à l'autre homme.

-Tu veux me saouler pour me faire parler…

-Peut-être. Mais l'alcool a toujours été efficace pour éloigner les mauvais souvenirs, répliqua le vert.

Le cuisinier soupira et s'empara du verre avant de le finir en une gorgée.

-Comment sais-tu que ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-C'était l'option la plus évidente, répondit Zoro en remplissant une nouvelle fois le verre du blond.

-T'es pas si idiot en fait, se moqua Sanji.

-Et toi tu veux changer le sujet en commençant une bagarre.

-Dommage, ça marche d'habitude.

-Pas cette fois, je suis sérieux.

En effet. Le bretteur le regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard sévère. Il était extrêmement borné et le cuistot savait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Pourquoi tu tiens t'en à savoir? soupira-t-il.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Oui, Sanji savait. Malgré leur rivalité, les deux hommes étaient comme des frères. Et il savait que Zoro pensait la même chose également. Quand un des deux avait mal, l'autre avait mal également. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant que le cuisinier lui raconte tout. C'était sa façon de démontrer son soutien et apporter un peu de réconfort.

Le blond se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Il tira une cigarette et l'alluma. Après avoir respiré longuement, il se décida à parler.

-Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, commença-t-il, mais mon père biologique est à la tête d'une armée. En gros.

-Ton père biologique?! s'exclama le bretteur, surpris. Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui, je pensais que c'était Zeff ton père!

-Zeff est mon père. Du moins, je le considère comme tel.

-Et il est à la tête d'une armée!? C'est un roi!?

-Ouais…

-Alors tu es un prince!? Tous mes hommages votre majesté, se moqua Zoro.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, menaça Sanji qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter. J'ai rejeté ma famille depuis longtemps. Je ne suis plus un prince.

-Désolé, désolé. Continu.

Pour l'encourager, le jeune homme servit une nouvelle tournée de sake. Le cuistot le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant d'accepter le verre et de le finir en une gorgé. Il préférait le vin, mais en cet instant, l'alcool de riz lui faisait un grand bien.

-Donc, mes frères et moi…

-Parce qu'en plus tu as des frères?

-Oui, trois frères jumeaux. Et une grande sœur.

-Parce qu'il y en a d'autre comme toi? ria le bretteur.

-Non. Je suis différent.

L'homme aux cheveux vert senti une pointe de tristesse dans la voie de son rival. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sanji cachait visiblement une blessure profonde et il détestait de voir qu'elle le faisait encore souffrir. Il remplit une nouvelle fois les verres.

-Bref. Dès notre jeune âge, notre père nous entrainait pour devenir les commandants de son armée, continua le blond. J'avais été assignée comme épéiste. Je me suis entrainé pour le devenir… avant de quitter ma famille.

Zoro n'en revenait pas. Son compagnon aurait pu être un bretteur lui aussi. Quelle ironie.

-Comment tu étais?

-Complètement nul. Disons que ça n'a pas plu à mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

Il secoua la tête.

-J'en ai trop dit. Peut-être une autre fois.

Il s'était refermé. Il n'en dira pas plus, pour l'instant.

-T'inquiète. C'est le passé. Tu es ici maintenant.

Sanji porta son regard une nouvelle fois vers le plafond en se recouchant sur son lit. Son rival l'imita et la pièce fut silencieuse. Dans la tête de l'épéiste, c'était tout le contraire cependant. Il était réellement curieux de savoir ce que son ami avait traversé et il était en train d'imaginer mille scénarios. Ça n'allait pas trop l'aider cependant. Une idée lui vient soudain.

-Tu veux te battre contre moi? demanda Zoro, brisant le silence qui durait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-On fait déjà ça au moins dix fois par jour marimo.

-Non, je veux dire, à l'épée.

Le concerné se releva brusquement et regarda son compagnon comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

-Es-tu devenu fou?! Je ne suis pas un épéiste! Et je n'utilise jamais mes mains en combat, tu le sais très bien!

-Un match amical, se justifia-t-il. Tu aurais au moins un souvenir agréable d'un entrainement à l'épée.

Sanji resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de la proposition du marimo. Celui-ci lui tendit alors un de ses katanas.

-Allez! insista-t-il. Vois-le comme une revanche sur ton père.

Le cœur du blond se serra. Comment son ami avait-il compris à quel point son père biologique avait laissé des blessures psychologiques? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main tendue de Zoro qui lui proposait une épée. C'était Wado Ishimonji. Le bien le plus précieux du jeune homme. Il était réellement sérieux et il venait d'offrir au cuistot une grande marque de confiance.

-D'accord, s'inclina celui-ci qui ne pouvait désormais plus refuser.

Il prit le katana et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le pont du navire sous les yeux étonnés de leurs camarades. Tout l'équipage s'était tu lorsque les deux rivaux dégainèrent une épée.

Zoro remarqua que la position de Sanji était parfaite. Ses mains tenaient le manche à bonne hauteur, la lame devant lui. Ses pieds étaient à bonne distance et tout son corps semblait prêt à parer toute attaque. Tout chez lui trahissait un enseignement de l'art de l'épée. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt? Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien avec son habileté à manier les couteaux de cuisine?

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, le cuistot l'élançait avec une attaque vers le haut. Il n'eut aucun mal à la bloquer, mais fut surpris par la précision et la force de la frappe. Il contre-attaqua, mais le blond avait vu le coup venir et para efficacement.

Le match dura quelques minutes encore avant que les deux hommes s'arrêtent. Tout l'équipage était resté silencieux pendant le combat.

-Tu aurais pu être un très bon épéiste, commenta Zoro. Tu te débrouille bien.

Sanji savait que son rival n'avait pas utilisé son plein potentiel, mais il savait également qu'il n'était pas du genre à donner un compliment comme ça.

-Je te laisse le rôle, répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.

-Heu… on peut m'expliquer? s'inséra Usopp.

Tout l'équipage semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience. Ils étaient visiblement confus par la scène qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Non, répondit le bretteur. C'est entre le cook et moi.

La vie sur le bateau reprit, aussi animée qu'à son habitude. Le soir venu, lorsque Zoro monta à la vigie, il y aperçu une bouteille de sake et des boules de riz parfaitement sculptées.

**Author's Note:**

> Les review sont toujours bienvenues!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu mon petit one shot!
> 
> Safr2n


End file.
